Drastic Measures
by janus-juan
Summary: After the fight against the Injustice League, Wally starts to feel like he doesn't belong on the team. So, he decides to take a risk that could change his life forever. *Post-Revelations/Pre-Humanity*
1. True Ending

**"Finally after months of not writing, I have come back from the dead" JAM says. "I've had to face two of the worst things a writer can face: School and Writer's Block." JAM shivers as he finishes his conversation. **

**"I'm so sorry to all of my Kingdom Hearts fans and to my YGO 5D's fans as well. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but school has been really time consuming. Curse you AP Language and American History Honors. Well, now that I have time, like until tomorrow night, I'll be able to write a little bit more." JAM deflates a little. **

**"Don't worry, guys, I'll get there eventually. But, anyway, today I've sets my sights on writing for a new Archive: Young Justice. Well, technically I wrote this last week for a Livejournal prompt, but I'm just now adding it on here."**

**Prompt: So, in Revelations, Wally... Wasn't as helpful as he could have been. In fact, one could make the argument that he was actually kind of useless, what with not being able to fight, breaking his arm and all.**

**On the flip side, Dr. Fate was helpful- _really_helpful.**

**So, Wally recognizes that he wasn't very useful in the fight, and that Dr. Fate was, and starts to wonder if the team would be better off if he permenantly became Kid Fate. (Whether he goes through with it, or just thinks about it is up to anon).**

**Gen would be lovely, but if there are any pairings SuperMartian and/or Spitfire are preferred, as I thought they were adorable in Revelations.**

**(Note, I actually _like_ Wally, I just think this last episode wasn't the best showcase of his abilities.)**

**"Someone on this Archive, please do the disclaimer." **

**"I guess I'll do it." Wally says as he sighs. "Janus-Juan doesn't own Young Justice or any of us." **

**"Alright, here it is. I hope you guys like it." JAM says as he disappears. **

Wally grabs a hold of the door's handle and hesitates as he thinks about what he's about to do, but only for a second. He steels his resolve and opens the door.

The pitch black room welcomes him as he takes a step inside the room. He blindly presses his right hand against the wall and flicks the light switch on. A bright light engulfs the room and Wally has to scrunch up his eyes so he can get used to the sudden brightness. When his vision settles, the teen makes his way over to a mahogany bookshelf. Ironically, the shelf is filled with various items, but none of them a book.

When he's at arm's length from the tall frame, he moves his gaze over each and every single item he's collected since joining the team. As he trails his sight from one to the next, a feeling of nostalgia washes over him. That is, until he reaches his target-a golden helmet.

The helmet's eye holes seem to follow his every move, as if contemplating and judging the teen's actions. Wally feels a shiver go down his spine but he doesn't back down as he grabs a hold of the object.

"I just can't take this anymore." Wally whispers to the helmet, as if explaining the point of what he's about to do. "I'm tired of always being the one who always messes everything up. I let my friends down; I was so _useless_ during the fight with the Injustice League. But _you_," he looks directly at where the eyes should be, "you managed to save me and my friends without even breaking a sweat."

The helmet stays eerily quiet, listening to the kid without interrupting. At least, not yet.

"Ok, I must be going crazy; I'm talking to a helmet." Wally gives a small chuckle as he face palms himself for his actions. "Look, I may not believe in fate or anything, but, maybe, I'm just not meant to be Kid Flash. Maybe..." He trails off as he lifts the golden helmet above his head. "Kid Fate would me of more help to everyone." He lowers the helmet closer and closer to his skull. Just as it was an inch away from its destination, a yell rang throughout the room.

"No!"

Wally flinches at the unexpected sound. He nearly drops the helmet in his hands, but somehow manages to regrip it just in time. He knows who the source of the voice is and Wally isn't too thrilled about turning around.

"What do you think you're doing, Kid Idiot?" A second voice yells out at the red-haired teen, voice full of exasperation. The question is followed by footsteps as more and more people filed into the room.

"Kid, put the helmet down and turn around slowly." He heard another voice speak, this one a bit more level headed than the first two.

Seeing no other choice, Wally moves the helmet to his right hand and turns his body so that he can see those behind him. His team stood wide-eyed as they stared at him with mixed looks of surprise, disbelief and even anger.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Wally gave them a large grin. The grin seemed forced. "Hey, guys! Didn't expect to see you guys here." He stuttered a bit as nervousness crept on him. "I was just...polishing the helmet. That's it; I was trying to make it shine. It's going to be here for a while and we wouldn't want to have a dirty souvenir, now would we?" He chuckled a bit as he finished speaking.

The others didn't look convinced and Robin scowled at his best friend. "Don't even try it, KF. We know that you were going to put on the helmet." Robin's in a battle stance, gripped tightly on a birdarang in his right hand, getting ready to throw it as a means of separating Wally from the helmet.

"How could you be so stupid as to do something as boneheaded as _this_?" Artemis asks as she glares at him. She honestly couldn't believe why Wally would be even _thinking_ about doing this.

"_How could you be so stupid?" Smack._ Wally's eyes have a faraway look as he takes a walk down memory lane. He flinches at the harsh tone the person had used once upon a time. His smile fades as it transforms into a frown and his eyes become filled with such sadness and fear that it makes Artemis feel guilty about blowing up like she did.

"Wally?" M'Gann calls out in concern. She can feel waves of negative emotion coming from Wally like a torrent, causing her to gasp in slight pain. Such emotions feel out of place around someone as carefree and joyous as Wally.

Hearing Miss Martian's voice snaps Wally out of his reverie and he shakes his head to get rid of any lingering thoughts. "I guess I'm still stuck on our last mission. I'm sorry," he starts as he lowers his gaze to the floor, "for ruining the mission."

Robin's gaze softens a bit as he drops his stance and loosens the tight grip he has on his weapon. "We all make mistakes, KF. Let's just talk about this." Robin starts walking over to the older teen at a slow pace, a bit afraid that he'll scare the speedster off if he didn't.

"I'm sorry," Wally continues, "for not being good enough."

That makes Robin stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry for not being as strong as Superboy or as graceful as Robin." Wally shakes his head at himself in disappointment.

"KF." Robin tries to get Wally's attention, but the redhead can't listen.

" I'm sorry for always causing trouble and for acting like an idiot."

"KF." He says it a bit louder.

" I'm sorry for—"

"Wally!" Robin yells out. The force of the yell causes Wally to stop. "Stop apologizing." Robin lets out slowly. Once he's sure that Wally has stopped, he continues. "OK, so you're not super strong and you can't even do a handstand without falling flat on your face. So what? You're the only teenager I know who can break the sound barrier. And, who else can recite the Table of Elements by heart? Even I can't do that." Robin smirks.

"Pipsqueak's right." Artemis adds in as she walks over to stand right beside Robin, who was glaring at her for his new nickname. "You don't need to compare yourself to other people; you have redeemable qualities of your own. And whoever says otherwise has to go through me." She finishes by jabbing her thumb on her chest. "And I'd love to see them try." This brought out a chuckle from Wally.

"Don't tell me you need something as cheap as magic to win. Besides, I thought you didn't believe in magic." Conner stood behind Robin and gave Wally a pointed look but he gave him a smile to show he was only kidding as a means of livening up the mood. He thought he was pretty good—not as good as Wally, but still good.

"No one's perfect Wally." M'Gann joined in as she floated over to the two non-metas. "I made my fair share of mistakes on my first mission, but I didn't let it stop me from trying again. And you shouldn't either." M'Gann gave him a smile of encouragement.

"My friend," Kaldur started, "you don't need to feel inadequate. We only ask for you to do your best, nothing more. We underestimated the Injustice League and we each got hurt for it. True, the helmet is a powerful artifact, and it idid/i save us, but it saps away the free will and control of its host body. I fear that if Kent hadn't convinced Nabu, I'd still be stuck under his control. Do you think he'd be ok with you trading your life away for a little extra power?" Wally looked down at the object in his hand while Kaldur laid a hand on top of Wally's left shoulder.

Wally raises his head up to look at each of his friends' faces in turn. Seeing the reassuring glances and gentle smiles, Wally feels a deep sense of happiness and pride flow through him. No longer will he be plagued by his doubts.

"Guys," Wally's voice was filled with awe and his eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision. He rubbed his left arm over his eyes to get rid of the moisture; he didn't want his friends to see his tears. Once they were all gone, he gave them a beaming smile. "You guys are the best. I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you."

Two sets of arms wrapped themselves around his body and Wally was filled with the warmth of their friendly gesture. Long blonde hair fell upon his face and some got in his mouth, but he couldn't care less about that as he returned the shared embrace between Artemis and Robin.

"Just by being you, Wally." Robin told him.

"Yeah, just by being your annoying, geeky self." Artemis agreed.

Suddenly more and more bodies joined in on the hug, creating a large group hug right in front of the souvenir shelf. Wally's arms somehow managed to fight around his friends and he stared right into the shining, golden helmet. iI'm sorry, Nabu, but I guess you're going to have to wait a little bit longer./i

Slowly, arms dropped and bodies moved away from the mass until they stood in a straight line in a circle around Wally. On his right, Robin elbowed him and gave him a wink. "Come on, KF, let's go get something to eat. I know you must be starving, even though you ate like a half-hour ago."

"Dude!" Wally yelled in exasperation, but he wasn't really offended by his friend's mirth. Just as he was about to defend his honor, a low rumbling sound alerted everyone to the speedster's hunger. They all looked up at him with amused smiles and they started giggling when they saw Wally's face turn a bright shade of red in embarrassment. _Stupid metabolism. _"I guess I could go for some grub. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen."

They looked at each other in doubt as to whether or not it was a wise idea of leaving the redhead alone after what he tried to do moments prior. Seeing their discomfort, Wally smiled again. "It's ok, I've learned my lesson. I won't put on the helmet." Wally tried reassuring them.

"You promise?" Artemis asked him.

"I promise." Wally said as he raised his right hand up and pretended like he was promising on the bible like what they did in court. "Scout's honor."

"Yeah, like you were on Boy Scouts." Robin said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I was in the Boy Scouts for a week. Longest week of my life, let me tell you." Wally said, causing the rest of the group to laugh in response.

One by one the occupants of the room began to disperse themselves to the living area while Kaldur and M'Gann headed towards the kitchen to make dinner. The Martian had been getting better at cooking after these last few months on earth and no longer did they have the problem of burned or uncooked food.

Robin was the last to leave, casting a glance behind his shoulder to make sure Wally didn't try anything stupid. Only once he was absolutely positive did he leave the room, leaving the door slightly ajar on his way out.

When the last of his friends had finally left, Wally turned his back to the door and looked down at the small paperweight. His green eyes took in every detail of the helmet as he dragged his thumb along the cool material. Finally, Wally moved the helmet high above his head…and placed in the shelf alongside the rest of his souvenirs.

"Don't worry, Kent. One day I'll find someone who's suitable to become the next Doctor Fate. But, I promise I won't let that person be overtaken by Nabu's spirit. This I swear." Wally vowed, his face set in determination.

That look was ruined by his blush as he heard his stomach rumbling again, aching to be fed as quickly as possible. "But first, I'm going to refuel." He turned back towards the door. "Hey, guys! Save some food for me." Wally yelled out before dashing right out of the room at super speed.

Behind him, the helmet of Fate stood proudly upon the shelf. A flash of light hit the reflective surface of the helmet and a small ping of light exploded outwards. Once it was gone, the main light of the room started dimming until it finally bathed the room in a veil of Darkness.

**"Well, there you guys have it. I hoped you liked it. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you guys think. I highly value your opinions." JAM says as he points down at the review button. "I'll be back in a little bit to show you guys two alternate chapters. Till then." JAM runs out a door that says 'Chapter 2'. **


	2. Alternate Ending 1

**And here's the first alternate ending. Enjoy. **

"No!"

Wally flinches at the unexpected sound. He nearly drops the helmet in his hands, but somehow manages to regrip it just in time. He knows who the source of the voice is and Wally isn't too thrilled about turning around.

"What do you think you're doing, Kid Idiot?" A second voice yells out at the red-haired teen, voice full of exasperation. The question is followed by footsteps as more and more people filed into the room.

"Kid, put the helmet down and turn around slowly." He heard another voice speak, this one a bit more level headed than the first two.

Seeing no other choice, Wally moves the helmet to his right hand and turns his body so that he can see those behind him. His team stood wide-eyed as they stared at him with mixed looks of surprise, disbelief and even anger.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Wally gave them a large grin. The grin seemed forced. "Hey, guys!" He stuttered a bit as nervousness crept on him.

Robin's in a battle stance, gripped tightly on a bird-a-rang in his right hand, getting ready to throw it as a means of separating Wally from the helmet.

Seeing no way of convincing his friends that he _wasn't_ just about to put on the helmet, Wally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like this." Wally's eyes narrowed in determination as he grabbed the helmet in both hands. "But there's no stopping me now." Wally raised the helmet over his head.

All hell broke loose after that. Five sets of eyes widened in surprise as the happy-go-lucky Wally began to seal his own fate. Robin was the first to react as he let loose a bird-a-rang at Wally's wrists while M'gann tried using her telepathy to summon the helmet towards her.

But their efforts turned fruitless when a golden shield surrounded Wally's body, protecting him from any of their attempts. Wally gave them all one last smile before he was surrounded in a golden light and the shield exploded outward. A strong force caused everyone to fall backwards; making them all hit their heads on the marble floor.

White spots decorated their visions as they tried to regain their bearings. Once they did, everyone gasped at what they saw.

A figure in a blue body suit with gold instances stood in front of the souvenir shelf; his golden cape fluttered in the wind as he started to float in midair. He looked down at the winded teens with narrowed green eyes but they couldn't tell much besides that as a helmet covered his whole face.

"KF?" Robin asked cautiously.

The teen in question shook his head. "I am Doctor Fate!" The figure's voice sounded just like Wally's but mixed with a gruffer voice.

"I don't care who you are; release my friend at once!" Robin yelled out.

"The teen has chosen his destiny." Fate explained. "He knew the consequences of his actions, but his determination went beyond his fears. He will make a fine host."

"Like hell he will!" Artemis yelled as she shot an arrow at Doctor Fate. Robin followed her example and shot a round of bird-a-rangs as well.

Fate didn't so much as flinch as they got closer. Just before they could hit him head on, however, a gold cross appeared in front of his body and the projectiles exploded in a bout of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Conner let out a battle cry before launching himself at Fate's hovering body. The clone used the force of gravity to deal a punch to Fate's head. Right as his fist collided with the man's face, Fate transformed into golden sand and was blown away by the wind. Superboy was confused as he crashed into the ground, creating a crater.

"Where?" Conner asked while looking around for any trace of the sorcerer. He was unaware of the danger as the golden sand molded back into the figure of Doctor Fate. Conner was alerted by the man's presence as Fate chuckled darkly behind his back. But, it was already too late as he was pelted by an energy blast that hit him on his lower back. The force of the attack threw Conner forward and he hit the souvenir shelf head on, causing both of them to crash onto the ground with a bang.

"Conner!" M'gann screamed as she saw her boyfriend's limp body on the ground. Sure Superboy was impervious to physical attack, but there were some things that still caused Conner pain—magic being one of them.

The red-haired girl sent a hateful glare over at Fate before she joined in on the fight. M'gann flew forward like a bullet, two fists out in front of her. At the speed she was going, it was remarkable that she managed to dodge all the energy blasts Fate sent her way. So, the man tried a different approach.

Fate made a lifting motion with his hands and suddenly two giant hands comprised of the earth itself broke through the marble tiles. The thing was so unexpected that she stopped in place, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do as the hands enclosed around her. The young Martian's unconscious body hit the floor, dirt covering her whole body, only leaving her head uncovered.

"Two down, three to go." Nabu said as he dodged an arrow to the head.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Robin said as he threw a round-shaped object towards Nabu. The construct broke apart as it neared the man in blue and a metallic bond wound around the man's abdomen, tying his arms to his body.

"Yes!" Robin pumped a fist in the air at finally being able to land a hit on Nabu.

"Not quite." Nabu said before he was engulfed by a bright light. Robin and the others had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light. When the light died down, Nabu was floating high above them, the rope twirling in his right hand.

"Catch." Nabu said as he threw the contraption at the Boy Wonder. The grappling hook went at such a speed that Robin was unable to move away from his spot in time and the metallic arms wrapped themselves around him. He fell to the ground with a thud, but he wasn't out for the count.

"You're going to get it when I get out of here." Robin promised as he squirmed against his restraints.

"Artemis, maneuver 11." Aqualad instructed. Artemis caught his eye and they both nodded as they got into their respective positions.

Aqualad's arms started glowing as he grabbed his water bearers that were strapped to his back. The Atlantian moved his body in a fluid motion and water pipes broke through the ceiling; water ran from the pipes and started filling the room. The free-flowing water spiraled and created water tornados that surrounded Doctor Fate, trapping him in the middle. Just a he was about to banish the water away, an arrow flew past his head and hit the ceiling above him. Rubble fell down and Fate had no choice but to create a shield to protect him from above. This left him vulnerable from every side.

"Now!" Artemis yelled and Kaldur nodded.

He moved his hands again and the tornados all converged on point Fate. Nabu yelled as he was assaulted from all sides and couldn't protect himself forever. As he trapped inside a giant whirlpool, Kaldur crashed his knuckles onto the ground and electricity flew from his arms. The electrical current connected with the water and Nabu was electrocuted. The intensity of the attack caused the water to evaporate and Nabu free-fell to the ground, rubble following his descent.

Kaldur and Artemis looked over at the mountain of rubble in apprehension.

"Is he?" Artemis started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"No. Such a shock should've just knocked him out, not killed him." Kaldur reassured her.

"You've miscalculated, Atlantian." They heard a voice rumble from below the debris and they saw the mountain shaking like a soda bottle after it's been shaken.

"Hit the deck!" Artemis said as she got onto the floor, hands covering her head for the upcoming attack.

The rock hill exploded outward, chunks of boulders hitting the walls. Kaldur was too slow to dodge all of them and one managed to hit him on the head. He will surely have a bruise in the morning.

"Kaldur!" Artemis screamed and then heard a small thud coming from in front of her. She turned her attention forward to see Fate looking down at her, eyes narrowed in disappointment.

Artemis let out an angry yell pushing herself up, bow tight in her left hand, arrow in her right. Nabu only raised his hand in response and uttered an incantation below his breath. Artemis's eyes started to droop in response to his spell. She tried to fight against the tiredness, but her body wouldn't let her; the next thing she knew, she had fallen onto the floor, asleep.

Doctor Fate looked around at the room's inhabitants and shook his head in disappointment.

"So these are the so-called heroes that are supposed to protect the world from chaos? Pathetic." Doctor Fate rose high above the ground and raised his arms up over his head. His hands started glowing and a sphere of energy gathered itself above his head.

"I might as well put them out of their misery now." Nabu said as the ball grew bigger and bigger.

_No! _Nabu heard a voice echo in his head and the great sorcerer stopped abruptly.

_Why? They will all die someday, anyway. Besides, I cannot have anyone opposing me._

_Because, they are my friends, Nabu. I swore to become your vessel to protect them, not to destroy them. _

Nabu mused this bit of information for a while before he sighed in resignation. _Alright. They may live, for now. But, if they try and stop me again, then they will not be so lucky. _The giant ball of light evaporated as Fate dropped his arms to his sides.

"Listen here, mortals. I shall spare your lives as a favor for my vessel. But, the next time you try and interfere with fate, I will not be so kind." Fate threatened before he was yet again engulfed in light. Once the light died down, Wally and the helmet were gone.

The only conscious of the teens struggled some more and finally he managed to dislodge the metallic bonds. But, the victory over the bonds was somber as they had now lost their friend to the helmet; maybe even lost him for good.

Robin tapped his ear communicator and radioed his mentor. "Batman, we have a problem." Robin looked over at his fallen comrades. "A big problem."

**I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger, but it was fun to write a suspensful scene. Hmm, I'm not sure if I should continue or if I should end it there. What do you guys think? Either way, there's still one more alternate ending to show. Just, got to write it...**


End file.
